1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic component such as a surface acoustic wave element.
2. Related Art
Electronic components on which a functional element such as a semiconductor element is mounted in a manner allowing an active face thereof to face a substrate are used in various ways. Such electronic components use the functional element itself as a substrate for forming a sealing space. In the electronic components, the functional element is disposed in a manner allowing an active face thereof to face a substrate, so that the active face is positioned inside the sealing space that is formed between the substrate and the functional element. Here, in such electronic components, measures for maintaining an environment inside the sealing space are taken in order to secure normal operation of the electronic components. For example, JP-A-11-87406, JP-A-11-97584, JP-A-2000-77458, and JP-A-2003-92382 disclose a method for sealing an active face in a sealing space by bonding a functional element and a substrate with resin or solder.
However, it has been required to improve air-tightness of the sealing space in related art electronic components.